


【黛赤】醫學三十題

by Mayumi122



Series: 【黒バス】醫學三十題 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Medical
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayumi122/pseuds/Mayumi122
Summary: ※ 三十題短篇系列，醫學主題的黛赤。比較特殊的疾病會在後面加注釋。※ 題目來源：網址連結





	1. 被害妄想症

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 被害妄想症(Persecutory delusion)：
> 
> 被害妄想是精神病的其中一種症狀，患者會感覺受到言語嘲弄、跟蹤及監聽等等迫害，因此患者會處處防備，生活極度謹慎，由於擔心被害，患者的社交生活及日常工作都會受到影響。  
> 妄想徵狀包括病人整天多疑多慮，胡亂推理和判斷，思維發生障礙等等。病人由於缺乏安全感且常常處在恐懼狀態中，導致對外界極度不信任。

【被害妄想症】

 

「你夠了啊！」黛砰的一聲關上空蕩蕩的衣物櫃轉過身怒視著不遠處換衣服的赤司：「到底有完沒完？把我的小說還給我！」

「你不該在社團時間看課外書，千尋，那是沒收。」

「你對我的態度已經超出隊長對隊員的範圍了！」黛忍無可忍：「這不是管理，是完完全全的控制。」

赤司挑高眉毛：「比方說？」

 「你無時無刻不在監督我吃東西！」

「因為你體力太差需要食膳管理。」

「你派無冠那三人來天台監視我！」

「你才剛入部，需要和首發隊員培養默契增加彼此間的瞭解。」

「你一天到晚跑來天台監視我！」

還不待赤司反駁，黛氣呼呼地繼續道：「我就不能有自己的時間嗎？我的所思所想所做所為都被你完完全全的控制，再這樣下去我遲早會被你逼瘋！」

「你妄想過度了，千尋。」

**「你說我妄想過度！」**

「那麼你希望我怎麼做？」赤司冷靜地反問：「對你不理不睬採取放任管理，只要你有出現在球場上就好嗎？」

「對！我就是希望你這麼做！」黛氣沖沖地將背包甩上肩頭頭也不回的離開了更衣室。

 

幾個月後的冬季杯決賽上，赤司便遂其所願，以完成黛千尋願望的方式來證明他的被害妄想症只不過是空穴來風。

 

 


	2. 科塔爾症候群

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 科塔爾症候群（Cotard's Syndrome）：
> 
> 又稱科塔爾氏妄想、虛無幻想症候群、行屍症候群（Walking Corpse Syndrome）、活死人症候群，是一種罕見的精神妄想症，患者雖然意識清楚，但是認定自己已經死亡、不存在，只有精神存在。
> 
> 症狀包括患者會深信自身已腦死，並認為自己成為「活死人」、「活屍」等，失去吃喝與說話欲望；失去嗅覺、味覺之觀感，在正子斷層掃描下發現大腦額葉與頂葉代謝活動極低，有如變成植物人時的狀態等等。

**【科塔爾症候群】**

 

這就是極限了吧。

黛千尋望著隊伍最前方入部不久後便成為籃球隊隊長的一年級新生赤司征十郎，心裡沒有想像中難過，反而平靜如無波的湖水。

籃球表現普通，明明個頭不矮卻老是出乎別人意料的存在感低落，入部成為了最高年級卻還是有人不認得他。偶爾翹掉社團也從來沒被發現的自己，在看到那個堪稱天才的一年級生如此輕易地就拿下隊長之位後完全失去了任何想要升上一軍的欲望。

對別人來說幾乎不存在的自己，對於身邊的任何事都無欲無求──沒有像其他社員一樣有著強烈想要取勝的欲望、沒有像其他二軍的成員一樣努力想要攀到一軍的渴望，這樣的自己說不定真的跟行屍走肉般的活死人差不了多少。黛忍不住自嘲著，在社團練習解散之後順帶將已經填寫完成的退部申請書放到了社團辦公室的桌上。

 

而那張退部申請書在兩天之後就被退了回來，由新任的籃球部隊長來到他的領域親自退還。

「如果是你的話，一定能超過那個幻之第六人。」

幾乎是被半強迫的回到了球隊，行屍走肉的生活仍在繼續。直到部內的練習賽中，在赤司眼神的示意下將球從對手手中截了下來並拍傳到赤司手裡，下一秒赤司便流暢的帶球上籃，進球後轉過身對著黛露出滿意的微笑。

在那次測驗之後，教練許可了赤司的要求，同意黛成為了他本人從來沒奢望過的第五位首發成員。

存在感不增反減，對於比賽結果無欲無求的態度卻在赤司近朱者赤的影響下逐漸淡化，待他自己發現的時候，已經是摩拳擦掌期待著那場即將到來、專為他準備的練習賽前夕了。

以及將要來臨的夏天，期待他的首場比賽。這種對勝利的強烈渴望連黛自己都暗暗吃了一驚。但正是這種渴望，讓他感覺到了生命的脈動，逐漸擺脫了以前那種形銷骨立的荒唐感。

 

黛看著赤司翩然離去的背影，自己也闔上了書，起身隨著赤司走下了天台。在關上天台的大門時，彷彿是想到什麼似的微笑了一下。

以前曾像科塔爾患者那樣尸居餘氣的自己，因為赤司而成為了被復活的拉薩路。

 

 


	3. 異食癖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 異食癖（Pica)：
> 
> 又稱異食症、亂食症，主要表現於持續性地攝取非營養的物質，如泥土，肥皂或砂石等。這類行為需持續一個月以上，並且在患者食用的物質被認為不適合其年齡應有的發展水平才能被稱為異食癖。不過在某些文化中，一些類似於異食癖的行為是傳統習俗的一部分。

 

異食癖有很多種，常見的攝入物質包含了泥土、頭髮、肥皂、粉筆等沒什麼營養的東西。當然了，還有「書」。吃書的異食癖並非罕見，早在聖經裡就有過先知以西結和使徒約翰吃書的紀錄(註：以西結書 3:1-3, 啟示錄 10:8-10)，甚至還描寫書在口中甜如蜜呢！而在近代描寫吃書最有名的人物，大概就是 ~~吃書妖怪~~ 遠子學姊了。

黛一如往常地坐在他的聖地，手上的「文學少女」又翻過了一頁。

 

正當他暗自盤算最近該去圖書館借本紀德的《窄門》時，天臺的門喀啦一聲打開了。黛沒有抬頭，從那個比赤司沉重但步伐更快的腳步聲判斷來人是實渕，三秒鐘後立即證實他的猜測。「黛前輩，又坐在這裡看書嗎？」

難不成我看起來像坐在這裡打籃球嗎？黛忍不住在心裡吐槽，但表面上還是淡淡地以鼻音哼了一聲。

「今天的太陽不大，我也在這裡讀我的詩吧！」實渕自顧自的拍拍地上的沙塵之後坐了下來，滿心憐愛的捧著手中的書，彷彿那是什麼不得了的珍寶：「最近我在讀漂鳥集。啊，那充滿智慧的詞句多麼優美，讓人恨不得想要把這些文字全部生吞活剝化為己有呢！」

「既然這樣的話把書吃下去不就得了？」黛隨口說著，他可不想整個休息時間都要聽實渕在他耳邊朗讀泰戈爾。

旁邊的人沒了聲音，黛詫異地抬起頭，只見實渕以一種複雜的眼神打量著他。還不待他開口詢問，實渕便立刻站起身頭也不回地離開了，連招呼都沒打。

對這群沒把前輩放在眼裡的無冠黛早就習慣了，他聳聳肩，正好圖了個耳根清靜。

 

也許是心理作用，當天社團練習的時候黛總覺得自己受到的關注似乎比平常高了不少，他上場時總能感覺到圍觀的隊員在竊竊私語。隨便吧，他們愛嚼舌根也跟自己無關。黛聳聳肩，拿起球便立刻往籃筐投去，他沒怎麼仔細瞄準，球在籃筐轉了幾圈後有驚無險的落入了網中。

在黛跑向防守球員時，幾句意義不明的話從場邊觀摩的三軍球員那兒傳入了他的耳中：「莫非吃書真能提高體力？」

怎麼想都不可能好嗎？書的成分只有墨水和纖維，化學都白讀了嗎？

 

隔天，同樣的時間，同樣的地點，同樣的書，不同的是來聖域打擾黛的人變成了興沖沖的拿著手機撞開門衝出來的葉山。「很好，就決定在這裡！」

黛抬起了一條眉毛，看著葉山一屁股坐下之後使勁地對著螢幕戳戳戳，一面還不斷大叫著：「十連！這次總該有了吧！哦哦哦！五星！難道說──沒錯！哇啊！我老婆終於來我迦了！太棒了！天台果然是個抽卡的好地方！再十連.....唔哦！一口氣寶三！！！」

還是一如既往地吵鬧啊，黛在心底感嘆著，但姑且還是開口問：「你抽到哪個老婆？」

「當然是泳裝玉藻啦！」

原來是花豹和狐狸的組合啊！不過一個貓科一個犬科難道不會變成貓狗大戰嗎？

「黛前輩你說啥？」

黛還來不及回答，葉山又自顧自地說道：「對了對了，黛前輩你應該也玩過吧！這個遊戲有好多漂亮老婆任選，而且劇情也很讚──」

漂亮老婆任選的前提是要先抽到吧！「劇情是不錯，但奈須不是有名的吃書大佬嗎？不但用訪談推翻原作設定，還能用訪談推翻訪談之類的.......」

「啥？黛前輩你說誰吃書？」

黛梗了一下，要介紹ACG專門用語給只知道抽老婆的葉山實在太麻煩了。「.......算了，那不重要。」

葉山半信半疑地望著黛，已經被設置成最愛從者的玉藻正好從房間裡發出了甜膩膩的聲音： _「差不多要出去了嗎？那麼那麼，我也_ _……_ _穿上涼鞋，嘿咻！」_

「你看，你老婆都提醒你要趕快走了。」黛指指葉山的螢幕，葉山這才如夢初醒似的站起身來，看看自己手機裡的玉藻又看看黛，迷惑地從逃生門走了出去。

 

下午的社團時間，集中在黛身上的眼神比前一天更多了，竊竊私語也演變成了毫無忌憚的打量和低語。練習完之後，平常很少找黛搭話的根武谷突然朝他走了過來大聲道：「喂黛！等下一起去吃飯！」

「不要。」黛冷淡地回答，一邊將自己的小說塞進書包。

「牛肉飯很好吃的哦！」根武谷仍舊熱情的邀約著。

聽你在旁邊打嗝誰還吃得下啊！黛還來不及吐槽，根武谷突然伸出大手朝他的背上用力拍了拍，害得黛痛得連咳了好幾聲：「突然這樣是要幹嘛啊！」

「黛，去吃點營養的東西吧！牛肉蓋飯可有豐富的蛋白質呢！」

「沒錯，而且隊員之間一同培養默契是很重要的噢！」剛沖完澡的實渕也加入了勸食行列。

「嘿嘿！牛肉飯牛肉飯！黛前輩你別再吃書啦！那種東西吃多了對身體不好哦！」小太郎也起勁地在一旁幫腔。

 

終於察覺到違和感來源的黛終於直起身子，盡力保持幾乎蕩然無存的前輩尊嚴，一字一句地說道：「你說我吃什麼？」

「吃書啊！黛前輩吃書的事情整個籃球部都知道啦！不過這種異食癖也很好理解啦，畢竟黛前輩是這麼愛看書的人，喜歡到想要吃下去的這種心情也不是不能理解──」

不對，這理解完全錯了吧！老天啊誰來救救他！

 

黛左右張望著，發現看不見想找的人之後索性朝著整個更衣室大喊：「赤司！」

「我在。」赤司走進了更衣室，看見被無冠包圍的黛只是微微的抬了下眉毛。「怎麼了？」

「赤司司，你也來勸勸黛前輩，叫他別再只吃書那種沒營養的東西嘛！」「沒錯！要追上一軍的體力得要吃很多很多牛肉飯才行！」「像小永那種量還是免了吧......」

 

赤司看看黛又看看無冠，淡淡說道：「如果吃書能夠提升體力贏得勝利的話我沒意見。」

天大的冤枉！我沒吃書啊！黛在心裡吶喊著，但赤司卻不曉得為何故意不看他。

於是首發五人便非常順理成章地一起去吃飯了。

 

黛已經懶得替自己吃書的異食癖這種荒唐的謠言辯解了，連赤司替他點了些什麼也一概不管，心裡只想著吃完趕緊走人。

坐在他旁邊的赤司仔細地打量著他，最後輕笑了一聲：「別介意，我知道你沒吃書──」

「這麼離譜的謠言到底是怎麼傳出去的啊？」

「誰知道呢？」

「我是很喜歡看書但也沒有想過要把整本書吃下去啊上次跟實渕也只是隨口說說就像是如果我有喜歡的對象我也絕對沒想過要把對方整個吃掉什麼的──」

碎碎抱怨到一半終於發現到自己失言的黛猛然住了口，旁邊的赤司正露出少見的迷惑表情好奇地偏頭看著他：「把對方吃掉是什麼意思？」

 

在赤司說出口的瞬間，桌子另一頭的無冠三人突然變得鴉雀無聲，實渕望著黛的眼神更是燃燒著「咆哮吧吾之憤怒」的熊熊怒火。

才加入籃球部一軍不到一個月，黛千尋覺得自己已經跳到黃河洗不清了。

 

「慢著，不是你們想的那樣！為什麼會越描越黑啊！」


End file.
